Second Chance
by Fallen1987
Summary: Was there such thing as fate? Who knows. All she knows is that she was ready to end her life that night till he came along! Would him saving her give her a second chance at life or would it be her down fall?
1. Chapter 1

I guess I should explain why I am looking down at the icy cold water that is the Mississippi river. Maybe I should also tell you it's a little after two am and I am standing over the railing of the bridge. The slight waves crashing on the shore line. The moon light reflecting off the water. Looking up at the night sky. Feeling the cold chill of the night on my face.

I'm not doing this for a thrill, I want to be here, and I want to jump. I'm not stupid enough to think I'll survive, I know I will drown and die. Then why jump and end my life? I am beyond damaged and broken hell even cursed. My life is a huge mess. Every time I try I get knocked down and when I try even harder I just get knocked down again. I have no idea who I really am. I have no idea who my family is. I grew up in a very messed up foster system in upstate New York. I learned earlier on to keep my head down and as soon as I turned eighteen I left and never looked back. Now I am here standing on a small little ledge, my hands behind me holding on to the cold steel railing running along the length of the bridge. Tighten my grip as I lean out. The feeling of being free just out of reach, I start to loosen my grip and I can feel myself start to fall.

"Don't think you want do that love." I hear someone say from behind me.

"You don't know what I want, now let me be and leave." I say as I start to let go of the railing.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a pretty girl like you jump and end her life on such a beautiful night?" The stranger said stepping closer to the railing and leaning against it looking up at the moon.

"Your charm is not going to change my mind, so please grant me my last wish and let me be, I would kindly like to do this by myself if you don't mind." I ask not yet looking at him as I close my eyes as I try and tune him out.

"It's not charm love, but if it would help you come down from there then I would gladly turn on the charm, but at last maybe I don't want see any harm come to a young life." I can feel him looking up at me. I would be lying if I said that it did not make me nervous. I finally look down at him and I see a pair of blueish greenish eyes. There was my first mistake.

"Please just let me be, I have made my choice and I intend to see it through now leave." I ask in a more stern voice. I start to scoot my feet closer to the edge while letting go of the railing and bring my hands to my side.

"What if I make you a deal, I'll leave you to your choice if you answer me one question." He said looking up at me.

"If you're trying to keep me from jumping by asking me questions it's not going to work, but go on ask your question." I say looking back at him watching his lips turn in to a smile. Watching him bring his hand to his lips as he thinks of his question. Watching him place his hands back on the railing as he looked up at me.

"I am only guessing but from what I can tell is that you my dear are dead set on doing this, my question is why?" he asked with a serious look on his face. Looking up at the sky and closing my eyes tight. There are so many way I could answer that question. Do I tell him some bullshit answer to get him to leave or do I tell him the truth? Ha I don't even know what the truth is anymore. Hell I think I might be lying to myself thinking I can do this. Opening my eyes and looking down at him.

"I'm just done, with caring, with people taking advantage of me, I'm done with people lying and using me, I'm just done with everything." I finish saying as I clinch my fists and trying not to let him see me cry.

"Ah little one trust me when I say that I know that feeling all too well and it all came from my siblings which makes it even worse." For some reason I could feel that he was telling me the truth.

"Thank you for that, I know nothing about you but yet for some reason I know you are telling me the truth." I can no longer hold back the tears. I step back from the edge and grab the railing. Feeling his hand cover mine I'm not all too sure what I see when I look down at him, but I know it's the same look I have seen many times before when I look in the mirror.

"Can we make one more deal?" He says lifting me up and over the railing like I am nothing and setting me back down on the ground in front of him. Trying to clear away the tears with the back of my hand as I look up at him.

"You're asking to make another deal and I don't even know your name." I say looking down at my feet. "I'm Niki; I guess this is where I thank you for saving my life." I say as I stand up straight and look him in the eyes. I can tell he is just about to say something when we hear another voice.

"Well well well what do we have here, Klaus Mikaelson." This person said walking up behind me.

"Marcel"

A/N i know its a short first chapter but i promise the next will be longer. this story just popped in to my head as i was binge watching The originals. I hope you like it and i enjoy any feed back you have. I have not written in a long time and it felt good to get this out. im not sure if its gonna go along with the show or i am just gonna branch out on my own but i guess we can only wait and see where it goes from here! Mwah i love you all. Happy Reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to all who have read the first chapter, like I said I have not written in a long time and honestly it feels good to get back in to it. I can't wait for you all to see where this story is going. I have so many thoughts in my head to where this will go and I know I am in to this story for the long haul and I hope you all stick with me through it!

I'm not going to lie I am more scared now than when I was on that ledge. To be honest I'd rather be back on that ledge judging by the look on his face. Well I guess now I know his name. Looking up at him I can see that this is not going to be good. His lips and a tight line, He looks down at me.

"Stand behind me and be quiet don't talk unless I tell you to just trust me on this one please love." He said as he moved me behind him and turning to look at the man who approached us. Looking past him I can see in the man dark skin bright eyes was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. I could feel him staring at me as he looked past Klaus.

"What do we have here Klaus A little late night snack perhaps she looks a little scared, but then again I know you like it when they're little scared" What the hell is this man talking about snack? "Excuse my manners my name is Marcel and who just might you be? "He said extending his hand in my direction. I slowly lift my hand out to shake his at this point anyone could tell that my hand is shaking.

"My name is Niki" I said in a shaky voice. Letting go of his hand I feel Klaus move in front of me.

"What is it that you want Marcel I don't have all Night to just be standing here." He said as he crossed his arms a crossed his chest.

"Someone killed four of my nightwalkers outside the French quarter wanted to know if that was you by any chance?" Watching him look back at me. Nightwalker? What the hell is going on here?

"I can assure you that I did nothing of the sort, I don't need to waste my time with four of your little minions know if that is all we will be going." Klaus said grabbing my elbow and steering me down the other way.

"Just one more thing" Marcel said making Klaus stop. "Would you happen to know anything about my four dead nightwalkers?" Marcel said walking around and looking me in the eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I sure as hell don't know what a damn nightwalker is, now please let me by." I said standing my ground. Looking up I can see a smile pulling at Klaus's lips.

"You always did like them with a sharp tongue." Marcel said standing aside and letting us pass.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around" Klaus said as he placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me forward towards the end of the bridge.

"Oh you can bet on it." Marcel said as he made his way down to the other end of the bridge and out of sight. Turning to face Klaus and looking him in the face.

"Who the hell was that I mean what the hell is that, what the hell is going on I'm just so confused right now, and what the hell is a nightwalker?" I asked all in one breath as I looked at him and he just stared down smiling at me.

"That love is what I like to call a confrontation between well let's just say old friends very old friends, and as for nightwalker pretty sure you've heard of them were called vampires, while they are, I'm the hybrid." He said matter-of-factly he continued to look at me with the wonder I'm pretty sure waiting for me to freak out. I stood there stunned trying to process what the hell he just told me. Really it just doesn't sound real I mean could it be real? Could vampires really exist?

"No way I can't believe you; I don't believe you there's just no way how? I thought that was only in movies, and what the hell is a hybrid?" I asked taking a step back. I just felt like I needed room to breathe, processing all of this at once was just too much for me to handle especially after the night that I've just had a mean after all I did try to kill myself by jumping off a bridge.

"Oh you can believe it I have no reason to lie, and to answer your question a hybrid is half vampire half ware wolf." He said with a shrug of the shoulders as if it was just a normal thing to tell somebody that they just meant.

"Okay yeah now I know you're messing with me because that right there honestly sounds like a bad plot to another twilight movie." I said is I shook my head back-and-forth in disbelief how could any of this really be true? "Honestly I'm going to need more to go on than that for me to even begin to start believing that this is even true, I mean I've had some people tell me some pretty crazy lies before but this one right here just takes the cake, please just help me understand." I said looking up at him watching as he started to pace back-and-forth. He stopped and just started to stare at me as if he was trying to gauge what my reaction would be.

* * *

A/N So i know i said the second chapter was going to be longer but i have had a crazy week and i wanted to get this one up before the weekend. I want to thank everyone who has read the first chapter and liked and Favorited it! I hope you all like this chapter too! Leave a review if you do! Mwah!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hello ladies and gents I hope all of you had a wonderful weekend or depending on when I post this are having a wonderful weekend. I just want to thank everybody who has viewed or read my story like I said before this subject the originals is new territory for me I mean I did binge watch the vampire diaries and originals on Netflix before I started writing. I have my friend Jess to thank for that because without her I don't think I would have gotten the idea for the store. So I also want to think anyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed my story. So without further ado I present to you chapter 3. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Honestly I'm not sure where to start love it's a very long story, into be honest I would say why don't we meet tomorrow for a drink and I'll tell you all you need to know or want to know but I also have a feeling that if I left you alone you might just go back out on the bridge and finish what you tried to start." Klaus said as he looked down upon me watching me waiting for me to answer. I honestly had no idea what to feel or what to think. I mean on till an hour ago I thought were just a myth. Shaking my head back-and-forth I look up at him. Trying to come up with something to say to him.

"Okay, how about this so you don't have to worry that I'm going to jump off the bridge how about you walk me back to my apartment and along the way you answer some questions. How does that sound?" I asked looking up at him hoping that he would at least give me some kind of explanation as to what has gone one tonight.

"Lead the way then." He says as he extends his arm out in front of him with a smile. Looking off in to the distance thinking of where I should start. Honestly there were so many questions swimming around in my head that I could ask him but getting them to come out was the hard part. Well here goes nothing.

"So umm how long have you been, umm like this, I mean a vampire or hybrid as you explained earlier?" I asked stuttering to get my first question out. I studied him as continued to walk alongside me.

"Oh a very long time a little over a thousand years dear." He said smiling as he kept walking. Watching him looking to see if he is going to say anything else. Wanting to know more I try and come up with a question that would give me more answers.

"So you said you're the hybrid, part vampire part werewolf, as far as I know that's impossible and I have read a lot of books and never once did any of them say anything a vampire being able to be part werewolf, how does that happen if you don't mind me asking, If it is to personal you don't have to answer." I asked as I kept walking but turning my head to look up at him to see if I had crossed some line by asking him that question. Watching him as he looked up closing his eyes as if he was trying to find some kind of way to explain. I could see that I had hit some kind of nerve.

"My mother who was a very powerful witch had had an affair behind my father's back with a man who was werewolf and I was born from that affair, one night when me and my little brother Henrik went to watch the wolves turn on the full moon and he was killed after that my father had wanted us to be able to defend ourselves so he made my mother use some very dark magic to turn me and my brothers and sister in to vampires." He said as he directed us towards and bench. I joined him when he sat down. I'm not sure what I should be feeling about what he has just told me.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your brother and I'm not even sure what to say to that must've been very rough to go through but I'm not sure where the werewolf part comes in, I'm so sorry if that came out wrong I'm just not sure what to say." Internally kicking myself for feeling like such a friggin idiot he's telling me his life story and I feel like I'm sitting here offending the hell out of him. He starts to chuckle as he smiled down as he looks at me.

"It's quite alright love nothing to be sorry for such a long time ago, as for being part werewolf like I told you my mother had an affair with a werewolf but you can only become a werewolf when you've killed somebody and after our father turned us into vampires the first kill triggered the werewolf curse and that's when my father found out that my mother had had an affair, he was so angry and so mad that my mother had kept a secret from him that he forced my mother to perform the curse that would keep my werewolf side dormant but I was able to break the curse which is a whole Another story for another time so that's why am the hybrid part werewolf part vampire, pretty much the best of both worlds." He said smiling as he stood up and offered me his hand. Taking it I stood as we started to walk back down the road towards my apartment. We walked along in silence for a little while the French quarter is quite at this time in the morning. You can still smell the food that had been cooked that night. Empty beer and drink cups littered the ground from people who had been out that night.

"Is it hard for you to control it, the hunger for blood I mean?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"The hunger is something that can be controlled if you have the will power, but then even the oldest of vampires have their moments where they become as we like to call rippers." He said as he continued to walk alongside me.

"Umm what's a ripper?" I asked as we rounded the corner to the next street.

"A ripper my dear is a vampire who leaves one hell of a mess when decides to kill a human, there not as discreet with their kill as most of us are." He started to explain to me.

"Why are you telling me all of this, I know that you may have stopped me from jumping tonight but I have to honest if you are just talking to me and telling me all of this because you have some plans on killing me, then please spare me the chit chat and just get it over with already." I said facing him as I stopped in front of my apartment door. Watching him, waiting for him to just get it over with and kill. I mean if this guy is what he is why in the world would he tell me all this?

"I promise you dear if I had any plans on killing you I would have done so already or I would have let you jump off that bridge back there." He said as he looked down on me as he laced his hands beyond his back.

"Then why tell me all this, why spill all these secrets about vampires and werewolves to someone you don't even know, I just don't get it." Running my hands through my hair trying to come up with a reason how tonight came to this. I just wanted to go upstairs and take a hot shower and just forget tonight even happened.

"You really are quite the little perceptive one aren't you, Who knows maybe I just find you easy to talk to you did you ever think of that, or seeing as how you say you've read so many books you know that I can just compel you to forget it is quite easy to just make you forget this whole night." He said with a smile pulling at him lips.

"Did it ever occur to you that that's just mean to do to somebody, to take memories, pieces of time from them that's the kind of shit that makes people crazy, why would you do that?" I asked standing up straighter. What the hell am I thinking standing up to a vampire must really want to friggn die tonight I thought to myself?

"Simple sometimes you just have to make people forget certain things to keep yourself safe, to keep your love ones safe, to keep your secrets really anything that could put anyone you care about in danger plus it is a helpful little tool to have in your arsenal." He said smiling down on me. God how I wanted to slap that cocky grin right off his face. Deciding I don't have the strength to fight off a thousand year old vampire slash werewolf I pushed that idea right out the door.

"You know what I think I have officially reached my quota of paranormal shit I can take tonight, so if you don't mind I'm going to go back up to the apartment, I'm going to take a shower and I'm going to get ready for bed because honestly I don't think I'll be seeing this apartment again after tonight but here I am, so good night honestly I'm not sure right now if I want to say it was nice meeting you but I hope you have a good night Klaus." I said as grabbed my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. As I got the door open I turned around.

"Have a good night Niki, please do refrain from trying to end your life between now and the next time I see you." He said holding the door open.

"What do you mean next time you see me?" I questioned.

"I have a feeling will be seeing a lot of each other sleep well." He said as he backed away from the door and in an instant he was gone. Seriously what the hell just happened? Turning around make my way up the stairs. Sliding my key into the lock open my door taking a look around my apartment. It may not be much but honestly I am happy to see it. Closing and locking the door behind me I kick off my shoes and place my jacket on the hook on the back of the door.

I stopped as I looked at the piece of paper that laid on my little kitchen table. Not that anyone would need it nor find it but it had all my account information everything with what money I had. Maybe it was wishful thinking that someone would come claim me if I had jumped off that bridge tonight. Snatching the piece of paper off the table and ripping it into little pieces and drop it in the trashcan. I can honestly say that tonight has been one of the craziest nights I've ever had. Just trying to process it all is giving me a headache.

What I don't understand is why he would care if I killed myself or not it just doesn't make sense. Judging from what he said about seeing me later I might just find out why. I walked back towards my bedroom and I just laid down on my bed and curl up with my teddy bear. He is the only thing I have for my childhood. I was going to take a shower but I am way too tired for that right now. So I just close my eyes and pray that sleep soon finds me because God only knows what tomorrow has in store for me.

* * *

A/N Thanks you so much for reading the third chapter. I promised that I'd make it longer and I think I delivered. I am posting this on Monday so I hope each and every one of you has an amazing Monday and an amazing week. I hope to have another chapter up by Wednesday or Friday at the latest I'm not sure yet. Again thank you for reading please leave me some reviews I want to know how I'm doing even if it completely sucks just tell me. So go ahead click review or follow or favorite I know I've gotten a lot of favorites so thank you so much each and every one of you I love you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello everyone I hope that you all are having an amazing week and if this goes up on Wednesday I hope you're having a great week so far and if this is posting on Friday I hope you have amazing week and I hope you have an amazing weekend. I want to thank you all for your reading chapter 3 and I hope you enjoyed it. So without further ado is chapter 4 and joy.

* * *

Groaning as I reached over and smacked the alarm clock off of my nightstand just to make it stop that incessant buzzing. Bringing my hands up to my eyes and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I lean over and pick up my phone. Looking at it and seeing the time. It's already past 12 in the afternoon I had pretty much slept the whole morning away. I can't remember the last time I slept in this late. Stretching my arms above my head as I sit up I look out my window down below I can see people moving about going on with their lives.

Something makes me chuckle I honestly didn't think I'd ever be sleeping in this bed again. I for sure thought i would've washed up on some shore by now if I wasn't stopped from jumping. I can't explain it but for some reason that makes me smile. Maybe knowing how close I came to ending my life is making me think a little bit different this morning. Swinging my feet over the side of the bed on to the cold wooden floor as I get up and head to the bathroom. Reaching in and turning on the shower and wait for it to heat up as I look in the mirror. Honestly I can't really put my finger on it but I do feel like I somehow am different. Maybe it's the fact that I almost did end my life or maybe it could be him, and his request for me to refrain from trying to end my life.

After finishing my shower I dry off and put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and some flip-flops and a toss my blonde hair into a messy bun. Looking at myself in the mirror again looking at my blue eyes. I had always been told when I was younger that I had such beautiful eyes and today I feel like I can see hope in them. Walking out of my bathroom after shutting off the light I head the kitchen and I start to make myself a toasted bagel with the orange juice when I hear a knock at the door. Walking over to the door and unlocking it I open the door to find a boy standing there with a fresh bouquet of daisies in his hands.

"Umm can I help you?" I asked looking a bit confused as to why he would be at my door.

"Are you Miss Niki?" The boy asked looking at the paper on his clipboard.

"I am but this must be some kind of mistake no one ever sends me flowers, can I ask who they're from?" He started turning the flowers as if he was looking for something.

"There's a card in them that should tell you who they're from I'm just here to deliver them." He says as he holds out the flowers for me to take. Taking the flowers from him I nodded as he starts to walk away. Closing the door with my foot as I hold the flowers in my hands I walk over and set them on the kitchen table. Looking around in the flowers I find the card the boy was talking about. I pull out and open the card and it reads "I hope you sleep well I would like to continue our conversation why don't you meet me here." Flipping over the card I see that it signed by Klaus. Turning the card back over to look at the address again this must be where he lives. Ok now this was just getting creepy why on earth would he send me flowers? What could he want with me? Now of all times my inner voice decides to say that maybe he was just messing with you last night did you ever think of that.

Flipping the card over again as I sat down in the kitchen chair, do I go? Well judging from last night I guess we do have a lot to talk about. Placing the card in my back pocket as I stand up I put everything from my bagel and orange juice back in the fridge walk over to the door grab my keys. I guess it's now or never. Pulling the card from my pocket again I look at address and then at the house in front of me. One of the biggest plantation houses I have ever seen. Hesitating at first but I finally worked up the nerve to knock on the door. It seems like forever until someone answers. I come face-to-face with the person opening the door.

"Umm hi I got this card this morning and told me to come here." I said handing over the card. He looked up from the card to me.

"This is obviously my brothers doing won't you come in." He said as he moved aside opening the door further for me to walk in. Hesitating for a few seconds before I finally worked up the nerve to walk through the door. Turning to look at him I see him looking at me wondering what I'm doing here as if he was gauging me to see if I was dangerous.

"I don't really know why I'm even here it's just the card came and I guess I just had to see what he wanted, I mean after last night it's the least I could do." I said as I looked down at my feet. Why am I feeling so embarrassed right now? I ask myself as I look up at him.

"Well Klaus is not in at the moment but your welcome to say and wait he should not be long, I'm Klaus's brother Elijah." He said as he offered me his hand to shake.

"I'm Niki and I guess I could wait for a little bit if it's not too much trouble?" I said as I went to shake his hand.

"Can I get you anything to drink, coffee, tea, water?" He asks as motions for me to follow him into the living room. As a follow behind him I can't help but look at the room so beautiful and everything and looks so old very vintage.

"Tea would be nice if it's not too much trouble." I said as I started to browse the books on the shelf. All of the books hardback they look so old. I love the smell of old books. Running my fingers along the spines. Reading each title as I move further down the shelf. I stopped when I saw one book your book that I have read got to be over 100 times Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Picking up the book carefully I open the front cover to look at it. Feeling like the wind knocked out of me as I read the first page.

"So you like to read?" He asked as he came back in to the living room with a tray for everything you needed for tea. Watching him as he sat the tray on the table and walked over towards me.

"I love to read, but this is a first addition do you know how much this is worth, honestly can't believe I'm holding a first addition Romeo and Juliet in my hands right now, this is a moment I can check off my bucket list" I said it started to smile closing the book I'm placing a carefully back on the shelf. Following him over to the couch I sit down.

"Well it's not every day you meet someone who is in the classics, you have a very good taste, and can I ask how you came to have meant my brother?" Elijah is he started to make me a cup of tea. I had no idea where to start or what to tell him. Do I tell him that his brother save me from jumping off a bridge? Do I tell him that I know that he's a vampire? Do I just politely leave and say that I'll come back another time? I decided to go with the truth I mean what harm could it do right?

"Your brother actually saved me from killing myself last night." I said is I looked him in the eyes. He just looked back at me like I had told him that I knew where the Holy Grail was. Is it possible for a vampire to go in to shock?

"Are you sure that it was my brother that saved you?" He asked as he sat up straighter now giving me his full attention.

"Ouch brother I'm hurt, do you not think I could do such a good deed and not for personal gain?" Klaus said as he leaned against the door way with a smirk on his face.

* * *

A/N hey everyone so thank you for reading my new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and have the next chapter out by Friday or Saturday at the latest I know it will be before the weekend is up. So go ahead and hit the little button that says review follow or favorite pretty please I really don't know how I'm doing and only you guys can help me with that. I can't wait to see what you guys think. Again thank you so much for reading love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely's I have missed you. I know I promised to have the next chapter out a while ago. I know it been a little over what about two months but after I posted the last chapter I got really sick and it just took a lot out of me. I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Now without any more waiting here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Klaus said as he walked in to the living room and sat down in the big chair. Looking back and forth from Klaus to Elijah not know what I should do I placed my tea on the tray and stood up.

"This was a mistake coming here I am sorry if I have caused some kind of trouble, I will just let myself out." I said as I started to move towards the door.

"No there is no need for that, do tell me how my brother Nicklaus saved you?" He said as he lead me back to the couch to sit down.

"Well I'm guessing he was just walking by at the right moment I was about to jump off the bridge." I said as I reached out and grabbed my tea from the table. Looking up at him "Like I said it was just luck"

"Ah well I guess that very lucky indeed after all." Elijah said as he looked over at Klaus. The quite that has fallen over the living room was deafening to say the least. Taking another sip of my tea I decided that it was gonna have to be me that's brakes the silence. Placing my tea down on the coaster.

"I just want to say thank you for the flowers that you sent to my apartment but it was unnecessary, all I want to do is just move on and forget that last night even happened so if you well excuse me I must be going now thank you for the tea Elijah." I said as I stood once again.

"Why did you do it, I mean why would you want to kill yourself?" Elijah asked as he stood up and watched me. God how many times my going to have to answer the same question I thought.

"Like I told your brother I'm just unhappy I have been for a long time and with all the disappointment and the heartbreak and people just not caring I'm just done I have been for a while to be honest." I said as I looked up at Elijah. God how things have gone from me wanting to end my life to being thrown into this life knowing about vampires and werewolves it's just too much too fast and I can't handle it. "Listen this was a horrible mistake I'm sorry I even came here I'm sorry I even let you talk me off the bridge but what's done is done, I won't tell anybody what I know about you, you have my word on that, I keep to myself a lot anyway I have no one to really tell." I said as I looked at both of them. The looks I see on their faces it's the same look I have seen over and over again. I don't need people to pity me and I sure as hell don't need a vampire's pity.

"I can assure you love if I was thinking that you were going to tell anyone about us or what we are then I would not have let you live past last night." Klaus said as he moved to sit down in the big chair across from me. I stood there looking at both of them. Running seems like a pretty damn stupid idea right now. What the hell was I thinking, from what I know and have read they are way faster than I am.

"So what do you want from me Klaus because right now your being a bit of a condescending ass and I don't have time for this game you're playing at." I said as I looked at him. Watching a smirk pull at his lips, I could feel myself start to get madder by the second. Just as I was about to tell him the door flew open and in walked a tall blonde who looked like she was on a mission.

"Klaus you narcissistic wanker what did you do now, All my things from my place in Mystic falls has been boxed up and brought here." The tall blonde yelled at what I guessing is her brother. Backing up a little as she breezed passed me to come standing just a few feet from her brother. I stood there watching as Klaus stood up and faced her.

"Well sister you see I just thought that you would be more comfortable here back in our home." Klaus said as he looked down at her. The tall blonde backed up a little as she looked at her brother in disbelief. Honestly I could not blame her. If someone had moved my stuff without asking me I would have been just as pissed as she is right now.

"Klaus why the hell would I want to come back here, this has not been our home for over a hundred years, why the hell would I want to come back now?" She asked as she stood her ground not backing down from him.

"Well little sister I intend to get our home back from your once love Marcel, Yes little sister judging by that look on your face your just as shocked as I was to find out that he is alive and he has taken what we have built and is calling it his own, I dear sister intend to take it back." Klaus said as he walked over to the piano and started to pour himself a drink. I could use a drink right now just from listening to this conversation. Watching as she marched over to him and took the glass from his hand and through it against the wall behind him.

"Klaus what in the hell makes you think I give a damn about getting our old home back, In order to have a home Klaus you have to have a family to fill it and we have not been a whole family in a long damn time, Elijah don't you agree?" She said as she looked back at her other brother. Elijah stood up and straightening and buttoning his jacket as he looked on at his siblings.

"Sister I do believe that our dear brother thinks that he is doing the right thing for our family, all be it he may have gone about it in the wrong way yet none the less he does have a plan to get our home back." He said as he walked towards his siblings. Wow this family has more issues then an episode of Jerry Springer.

"God Elijah has he finally brain washed you in to believing this crap, Our home is gone, we were forced from it a long time ago why on earth would you want to come back to a place that holds so many painful memories not just for me but for all of us." She said as she looked on at her brother as he walked over to them.

"Dear sister I do understand why you are upset with him but there is a larger plan in the works which would go a whole lot smoother if you were here." He said as he stopped right in front of them. The words just started to fall from my mouth before I even knew what I was saying it was to late.

"Oh my god are you serious right now, From what I gather he not only up rooted her life without even talking to her or at least sending her a courtesy email or text asking for her help, No instead he just does what he feels without the consideration of how she would feel about it and now you're just going to go along with it without even the slightest amount of guilt for what he did and how she is feeling?" I slapped my hand over my mouth in shock as all three of them looked at me in shock. "I am so sorry I should not have said that, I am going to let myself out." I said as I turned around and tried to head for the front door but before I could get there I was being pinned to the wall by my throat by the tall blonde.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" She asked as she put more pressure on my neck. I was fighting for air as she held me there against the wall. All of a sudden I am on the ground gasping for air as she is pushed back by Klaus. I feel a hand on my arm as I am lifted up and set on the couch in one quick move by Elijah. I sat there with my hand on my throat as I started to take deep breaths. Holy shit this chick was bat shit crazy. I'm starting to think the whole family is.

"Rebekah dear please do try and not kill our guest." Elijah said as he handed me a glass of water. I started to take slow sips as I watched them look at one another. Placing my glass on the table in front of me.

"Who the hell is she anyway Elijah and what is she doing here?" She said as she turned to look at me. I got up and walked right up to her and stood in front of her, my anger had finally reached a point.

"What I am is none of your damn business and as for what I said it's called sticking up for someone, yes I don't know you but excuse me if I could not keep my mouth shut when I see a women being ganged up on, here I thought that it was a good thing when women stick up for one another I guess I was wrong." I said as stood my ground and looked at her.

"I don't need anyone to stand up for me I am an original, I don't need your help nor do I want it from one of my brothers little play things." She said as she got closer.

"Wow it's like you invented the word bitch you know that, and I am not one of your brothers play things, maybe if you stopped your insistent bitching for just two seconds your brothers or I would explain just what I am doing here." I said as I stepped closer to her. Like hell if I am going to let someone I don't even know try and beat me down. I may have tried to end my life but like hell if I am going to let someone be a bitch towards me when I have done nothing.

"Now now let's not say something we might regret." Klaus said as he poured himself another drink with a smirk on his face. Elijah moved to gently push me back away from his sister.

"I'm pretty sure that what I want to say I would not regret in the least bit Klaus, you know what I don't need this, I came here as a thank you for you have done for me but I am done and I don't need this." I express as I start to walk towards the door. All of a sudden I am being blocked from the door by Klaus. "Oh for the love of God would you let me leave please?" I asked as I stepped back not liking how close he was to me not to mention getting angrier by the second.

"Now love I can't just let you leave without making sure you won't speak a word of anything you have heard here." He said as he moved closer looking me in the eyes. "You will forget what you have seen and heard here today, you will go home and go about your day like you normally would, do you understand?" He asked as he backed up a little. God he must be crazier than I thought.

"Ok for starters I said I would not tell anyone anything so would you just move so I can leave because honestly you're really starting to piss me off." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well now isn't this just great she can't be compelled." Rebekah said as she looked on.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked as I looked around the room. All three of them had looks of worry on their face. Oh God I thought to myself what else could go wrong.

A/N hey guys it's me I hope you enjoy this chapter and I actually had really fun writing this one. Granted it took me about a week to write it because my niece and nephew are in town. so I've been busy with them but I promise to have well not so much promise I will try and have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend at the latest Monday night. So please please go ahead and hit that button at the bottom review it because I'd really love to know what you guys think I mean your reviews mean a lot to me and I really hope you enjoy where this story is going because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I hope all of you for read this have an amazing weekend and I will see you later the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Ladies and Gents! I hope everyone is doing ok and enjoying there week or weekend depending on when I am posting this. So I finally found out how to check how my story is doing after some clicking around on my page. I can't believe that my story has been read by so many people all over the world. It is honestly mind blowing for a story that just came to me while I was watching a Klaus video on YouTube. Lol. I am also thinking about switching it up and maybe writing a little bit from Klaus's point of view. Well I want to thank you everyone who read and enjoyed the last chapter. Well I guess I have kept you waiting long enough so I now present you with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Wait what the hell were they talking about I can't be compelled? Great now not only was I just told to forget what happened they are looking at me like I am some kind of freak. I am honestly sick of people looking at me like that. I have had enough of this I thought to myself as I walk around Klaus and opened the door and step out on the porch. Making my way down the steps towards the main road that leads back to the quarter. God what the hell had I been thinking when I thought it was even a good idea to come here. Honestly it seems like I have got myself in to even more shit then I was before. All I know is that I just needed to not be in that living room right now. I was just about to turn the corner at the end of long driveway when Klaus was suddenly in front of me making me stubble back and fall on my ass. Looking up at him and seeing him smile. God I wanted so much to slap that grin off his face. Slapping his hand away as he tried to help me up.

"I don't need your help nor do I want it, seriously just let me go home." I said as I stood up and tried to walk around him but every attempt I made was blocked by him. "Seriously move your ass now!" I yelled as I started to get angry with him.

"Just one question love." He said as he looked behind me at the house to see that his siblings had walked on to the porch to watch what was going on.

"Just ask your damn question because I have a feeling that you will not be letting me go till I do so just ask it already." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest waiting for him to ask his question. He just stood there looking me over as if he was going to find the answer to my question before he asked it.

"Love have you ever heard of a little herb called vervain by any chance?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"I have honestly never heard of it, can I go now?" I asked

"What about that ring your warring on your hand there, where did you get that?" He asked as he pointed to the ring on my left hand on my ring finger. Looking down at my ring then back up at him.

"I have had this ring since I was sixteen, I bought it of some old lady in the store, and she claimed she was some kind of hippy or gypsy or some kind of witch I can't remember what she said she was honestly, why do you ask?" I said I watched him study the ring on my hand.

"You're coming with me" he said as he grabbed on to my arm and the next thing you know we were standing in the middle of the Lafayette cemetery. Yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"Are you out of your freaking mind, you can't just pretty much kidnap and take people where ever you want you know that right?" I said as I started to walk around trying to find my way out.

"No love I think I can do whatever I feel like I want to do, I mean after all I am the hybrid." He said with a cocky grin. Oh god how I wish I could just knock him down a peg.

"Who the hell cares if you the hybrid or whatever the hell you are, you still can't go around manhandling people like that." I said as I turned another corner. I swear I am going in a circle this place needs a map in the middle that says you are here and here is how you can get away from the cocky son of bitch that will not leave you alone.

"You should care love I am the alpha male, I can do what I want when I want with whomever I want and there is not a damn thing anyone can do about it, now you will come with me so I can find out why you cannot be compelled." He said as he took me by arm and pulled me towards a crypt.

"Oh if you think I am going in there you are sadly mistaken." I said as I tried to pull my arm free. His grasp on my arm was too tight to pull free.

"Oh yes you are." He said as he pulled me along in to the crypt with him. He continued to pull me down a hallway till we came upon a vast room with a bunch of shelves with jars upon jar of herbs and other things I didn't want to know what they were. He stopped walking when he found what he was looking for. He looked back at me with a stone cold look on his face. "Don't move." He said as he let go of my arm.

"Well hello there little witch." He said to a small girl that could not be more then sixteen or seventeen from the looks of her. She looked up at him in shock.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" she asked as she stood her ground. God I had to give it to this girl she was a hell of lot confident then I was that's for sure.

"No worries love I am not here to harm you I just need a favor from you is all." He said as he walked around and looked at the contents of some of the jars, that's when she finally looked over at me then back at him.

"What makes you think I am going to help you in any way shape or form?" She asked as she closed what looked be a very old book that had seen better days. He stopped looking around and turned to her.

"I need you to find out why she cannot be compelled, she doesn't know anything about vervain but I do have a feeling it has something to do with that ring on her finger there." He said as they both looked at me.

"Listen I honestly have no idea what is going on so I am asking you nicely if you could just do whatever it is he is asking you so I can just go back to my boring life and forget any of this." I beg I step forward towards them. "Please?" I beg as I look at her.

"Fine I will find out why she can't be compelled but it's going to take a few hours I have no clue where to start so it could be a while." She said as she stood up straighter as she talked. He looked over to me then towards her.

"You have two hours then I will be back here and I will want answers." He said as he took one last look at us and then he was gone. Looking at the door then back to her, I walked over to her and stuck out my hand.

"Hi I am Niki, I feel like I am to blame for him coming here and pretty much demanding you to do this." I said as I shook her hand and stepped back a little bit. She looked me over letting her eyes land on my ring.

"Hi I'm Davina and trust me there is no need to say sorry for him, May I see your ring please." She asked holding out her hand. Looking down at my ring on my finger. I touched it. God I have had this ring since I was sixteen. I have taken it off maybe a hand full of times when I was cooking. Other than that it never leaves my hand. I looked up at her as I removed my room and gently put it in her hand. She turned the ring over a few times then looked up at me.

"How did you come to have this ring?" she asked as she stepped over to her table and reopened the old book she had on the table. Walking along the wall and looking at the jars and all the small trinkets on the shelves. I looked over at her as I answered.

"I was in the little strip mall one day and I was just doing a little shopping when I came across this lady who was selling all kinds of funky jewelry and I stopped to look at what she had, I came across that ring and I just fell in love with it so I bought it for twenty bucks, I honestly don't think there is anything special about it." I said as I took a seat on the stool in front of the table she was at.

"Well we will be able to find that out but doing a few tiny spells on it, was there anything this women told you about the ring when you bought it?" she asked as she started to flip through the pages.

"Honestly not really she told me it was a nice choice and that it would be a good fit for a lovely girl like me, then she went on to say how a ring picks the person not the other way around, I really didn't understand much of what she said." I told her as I looked on as she continued to flip through her book. "So when you say spells do you mean like real witch craft?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Exactly how much do you know about Klaus?" She asked me as she stopped flipping pages to look at me.

"Honestly not that much I do know what he is because he will not shut up about it, I only meant him about fourteen hours ago if that helps any." I said with a little laugh.

"Oh wow that is just, I'm not sure what to say, but yes there are a few spells I can try." She said as she set my ring down and started to pick out different herbs off the shelf. Watching along as she started to mix a few different herbs.

"So all of this is real, Witchcraft, Vampires, Werewolves, it's seriously all real?" I asked as she stopped what she was doing. "I mean I have read my fair share of books about it but I thought it was just fiction you know."

"Well I grew up here and it was always a part of my life so I guess for an outsider like yourself I can see how all of this could be a bit overwhelming." She said as she looked back at the book then looking back up at me. "So if your ring has any kind of magic this spell should tell us." She said as she closed her eyes and begin to speck in what I could only assume was some pretty old Latin. All of a sudden my ring started to float right in from of me. Honestly shocked would be an understatement right now with what I am seeing. My ring was really floating and spinning right in front of me. She stated to say a few more words before my ring fell to the top of the table.

"What does that mean, what happened?" I asked as she picked up my ring.

"Honestly from what I can tell there is no magic in this ring, I could be wrong, I mean there are many different types of witchcraft so it could be a one of many things, but don't worry I will figure this out." She said as I sat back down in the chair. This was all starting to become so real. Could I honestly handle what information was to come of all this? For my sake and sanity I hope so.

* * *

A/N I just want to say that I honestly have no timeline for this story. I know that I will be adding parts along with bits and pieces from the show but as for going along with the season I feel that it has been done a lot on here and I want to stand apart from other stories that have done that. So I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and have the next chapter up soon. I already have half of it written I just did not want make this chapter to long. So with that being said enjoy and please go ahead and review pretty please. I really want to know how I am doing. Again thank you so much for reading my story and I can't wait to see what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Guess whose back? Hello Ladies and Gents! How is everyone doing? I hope you all are well. I am sorry I meant to have the next chapter up a while ago but things got a little busy. So I am hoping that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I am not sure yet if I am going to be doing a Klaus pov in this chapter. I might, you will just have to wait and read on to see if I do. Well I guess I should let you get to it. So here is the chapter it does get a little darker towards the end. I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

Hanging my head as I watched another one of Davina's spells fail. This was like the tenth or maybe sixteenth spell she had tried and we were running low on our two hour time limit that Klaus had given us. Well not so much us more like her. I was saying a silent prayer as she looked through her book.

"I'm not sure there is anything magical about this ring at all, everything we have tried has not worked, I hate to say it but it's just a normal ring." She said as she started to place a few herbs she had just used back on the self.

"So that's a good thing right, that means he can leave me alone and I can go back to pretending that none of this is real." I said as I motioned to her book and the shelves. "No offence" I offered.

"No it's fine I get it, having all of this just thrust on you must have been one heck of a shock." She said as she turned to look at me. Boy was she right. All of this in fewer than 24 hours was a bit much to take in but I was still standing. I was just about to say something when Klaus appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry no answers yet come back at a later date please." I said as I started to help her put away the herbs.

"Well now love no need to be hostel; I just came to see how the work was coming is all." He said she he looked on at both of us.

"More like wanting to see if I am any kind of threat to you, that's what it is isn't it; I can't be controlled or compelled by you so you must find me to be some kind of threat." I say as I walk up to him standing my ground. Also kind of hard to do when he is taller than me.

"Honestly yes I do find you to be a threat but you also intrigue me which is why I have taken an interest in you." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well I am going you give you three guesses where you can shove that interest!" I said getting madder by the second. "Thank you for your help I am sorry he dragged you in to this." I sad to Davina as I grabbed my ring off the table and pushed passed Klaus and made my way out of the crypt. I walked down a row of graves and made a left I saw the gate just up ahead. Thank god I thought to myself I can finally be done with this day. All I wanted was to go to my favorite Chinese place get some take out and go home. I had only woken up a couple hours ago and I was ready for this day to be over already. Walking out through the gate and turning left to make my way to my apartment. I was about 3 and a half blocks form my place and I was going to stop and get some food. I really should have eaten before I went out this morning. Looking ahead I could see people passing along in the distance. I was just about to turn on the next block when I was suddenly pulled in to a small alley way.

"God are you freaking serious right now, I really wish you would stop doing that, I'm not something you can just man handle you know." I said pushing of the brick wall and looking up at him. To my surprise it was not him it was his brother Elijah. "I'm sorry I did not know it was you, but the last statement still stands you and your brother have to stop doing that, you would think with all this time you have spent alive you would have learned how to treat a girl." I said standing up straight. No way in hell was I going to let him know I was scared of him.

"I am sorry I did not mean to as you put it man handle you, that was not my intention, I was just hoping for a moment of your time." He said as he looked down on me.

"Sure as if today could get any weirder, what can I do for you?" I asked watching him.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for how rude my siblings have been towards you today, had I known ahead of time what my brother was up to I would have put a stop to it and as for my sister there really no explanation to her." He said as he looked pasted me towards the people just outside on the street. It is not like they can see us tucking in to the alley. "I am afraid this is not going to be going away for you anytime soon and I would hate to see you get in the cross hairs of my brother, but ales I am afraid that until he finds the answers he is looking for about you he will not stop till he finds them or you are dead." My head snapping up at what he just said.

"Wait what the hell are you talking about, I honestly don't see how I am a threat to him, I honestly have nothing, I live in a crappy apartment, I have a job that I can't stand because my boss takes every chance he can get to try and sexually harass me and I can't quit because I have bills to pay, I knew I should have just ignored him and just jumped then I would not be in this mess right now." I said as I paced back and forth as he watched me. What the hell was I going to do?

"I am sorry I know this is a bit overwhelming right now but you need to know what you are dealing with, I would rather be up front with you, as long as we have lived we have never meant someone who could not be effected by our compulsion without the aid of some herb." He stood there trying to explain to me but it was his words were running together as I continued to have a small freak out.

"Seriously a bit overwhelming, you honestly have no idea how bad I am freaking out on the inside right now, I am not meant to be a part of this, what I can tell you is that I mean no harm to you or your family, I just want to forget all of this, now please let me by so I can go home." I asked as I stopped pacing back and forth and stood right in front of him.

"As you wish but if there is ever anything you need you know where we stay." He said as he stepped aside enough for me to move passed him. As I was walking by he grabbed my arm. "I do ask that you do let anyone know where me and my family are staying right at this moment." Slipping my arm from his grasp and turning to him.

"I have no one in my life so there is no one for me to tell, your secret is safe with me." I said as I turned and walked away. Running my hands up and down my face as I made my way home, I stopped by and got some of the best Chinese in the quarter and decided that it was still early enough that I could stop by the book store and pick up my check for the last two weeks. Praying as I walked in to the shop that my boss had gone home for the day, I could do without his bad breath and advances today. As I closed the door behind me I saw Jess the other girl that works here stacking books off to the side.

"Hey Jess are the checks in yet?" I asked walking over to where she was.

"Yeah there in the back but just a heads up he is back there and he is in one of his moods today." She said as she gave me sad look. I know he has done the same thing to her as he has done to me. We were both in the same boat with having to keep this job because we had bills to pay. She was a nice and girl and did not deserve any of his advances. Sometimes life just hands you a band hand and you have to make do with what you're given. Jess had said this to me many times when it came to this job. I gave her a small smile and made my way to the back of the shop in hopes that the door to his office was closed and I could just grab my check out of my box and leave without him knowing that I was here. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the door to his office was closed. Turning to the wall with my little cubie I set my food down on the table and reached up and grabbed my check. I opened the envelope and looked over my pay for the past two weeks. It was never a large check but it was enough for rent and a little money towards other bills that I had. Wait a minute this can't be right. I thought to myself as I started to do the math in my head. This check was not at all what it was supposed to be, I had worked every day for the last two weeks and this check was only pay for two days of work if that. This had to be a mistake. Marching over to his office I opened the door and saw him sitting behind his desk. I walked over and slammed my check down on his desk.

"What the hell is this shit?" I pretty much screamed at him. He just looked up at me or rather my chest and just smiled. I just shook my head in disgust.

"That's your pay for the last few weeks." He said as he continued to stare down my shirt.

"That's a bunch of bull shit and you know it, I worked every day for the last two weeks that check should be way more then it is." I said pointing to the check. "Now I want to know why I was not given my full pay." I said as I stood up straighter. He finally took his eyes off my chest long enough to look me in the face as he stood up and advanced towards me.

"I don't think I like the way you are talking to me, maybe I should teach you a lesson about how you should talk to your boss, what do you think?" he said walking closer.

"I think you need to back the hell off and tell me why you shorted me what I am owed." I said as I stood my ground. I had had enough of these alpha males thinking they can just push me around today. He stopped right in front on me and looked down.

"I think I have a way where you can make that money that's missing from your check." He said as he slides one of his dirty fingers down my arm. Smacking it away in not so much just disgust.

"Yeah that will never happen, there is no way I would touch you with a ten foot poll and there is no way I am trading you any kind of favors for that money, I have a hell of lot more self-respect for myself then that." I said backing up. Now that made him mad. It all happened so fast it was like a blur. He had raised his hand and back handed me so hard that I stumbled back in to the file cabinets and fell down on the floor. I looked up at him in shock as I held one hand to my face. He just smiled and shut the door and locked it.

"You have been teasing me way to long and I intend to take what is owed me." He said as he walked towards where I had fallen on the floor.

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you touch me!" I said raising my voice. I started to scoot back across the floor away from him. He moved so fast the he had one of my legs and was pulling me back towards him. I managed to kick him in the shoulder and he let go of my leg long enough for me to turn over and try to crawl away. I felt his hand on my leg as he pulled my leg back towards him so fast my other leg gave out from under me and my face hit the floor. I could hear Jess banging on the door trying to get in to help me. I gave out a scream as I felt him flip me over on to my back. He started to climb on top of me and all I could do was hit and scratch at him as I felt the full weight of him on top of me. I started to smack his hands away as he pulled at my shirt trying to get it off. I managed to get in a good punch to his jaw but that only seemed to piss him off more.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." He said as he back handed me again. My head snapped to the side with the force of his hit he had just landed. I heard the fabric on my shirt rip. The banging and screaming on the other side of the door got louder as I felt his fingers run up over my chest. I felt him leaning forward to kiss me when the door shattered off its hinges. It all happened to fast the next thing I know he is being pinned to the wall by Klaus and Elijah was helping me up off the floor.

"Now that is most certainly not the way you treat a lady." Klaus said holding him by the throat.

* * *

A/N Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to get up. I promise you will the next chapter in a few days. Please hit that review button and really want to know how I am doing. I can't wait to hear from you guys. Again thank you so much for reading you guys are amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Ladies and Gents, Well I'm guessing mostly ladies lol how have you been? I want to say thank you for all the love and to those who reviewed the last chapter. I honestly had no idea where the end of that chapter was going to go and it really surprised me where it went but I'm really happy how it did end. I also want to get a shout out to (Peefrimgar) for the amazing things she said about my story and if you are ever looking for story recommendations she is the one to ask. So without farther ado here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I was shaking so hard standing there behind Elijah; I could feel my heart beating so fast. Looking down at my hands covered in my own blood. Reaching up to feel my nose. I hissed, yep it was broken. I could feel my eye starting to swell shut. Looking up at Elijah who was now looking me over.

"Is she ok brother?" Klaus asked never taking his eyes off of my boss who was trying his damnest to break free from Klaus's grip.

"She is pretty banged up brother and is in need of medical attention now Nicklaus." Elijah said as he removed his jacket and helped me put it on to cover myself. Looking down at my shirt covered in blood, pulling the jacket tighter around me feeling embarrassed about the way I looked. All I wanted to do was go home get in bed and not get out for a month that's how much I hurt.

"Well brother looks as though even after all out years on earth it seems scum like this man still decide to try and take or touch what is not there's to begin with, what shall we do with him brother or should I leave this decision up to her?" Klaus said as he looked over at me.

"you and that bitch can't do anything to hurt me, she's a worthless waste, you should have just me have my way with both of those bitches." My boss said as he struggles to get free. Looking up over at the door stood Jess watching what was unfolding in front of her. Moving passed Elijah walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking her over. Her hands red and bloody from all the banging on the door she did trying to get to me. She just nodded as she continued to look over at Klaus.

"What shall it be loves, what fate shall this scum face?" Klaus said as he looked over at us.

"Don't say a damn either of you, if you know what is good for you." My boss chocked out. Looking up at Klaus then my boss I saw the hate in his eyes then looking back at Klaus.

"Do what you must, I don't care what happens to him." I said looking up at my boss. Klaus just smiled and it happened so fast he had snapped his neck. He now lay lifeless on the floor at his feet. Looking over at Elijah "Please make her forget about what happened here today, she does not need to live with this memory, please just take it away from her." I begged him. He just nodded and moved passed me and took Jess's hand and led her towards the front. She just looked at me. I nodded letting her know it will all be ok.

"Anything you want her to know?" Elijah asked looking back at me.

""Just tell her to come in to work in a few days and she will trust me when I say he is gone and we now run the shop." I said as I looked back at him. He just nodded and walked towards the front with her.

"Well now that's not at all the choice I thought you were going to make love. I must say I am impressed." Klaus said walking towards me. I pulled Elijah's jacket tighter around me.

"He would have just done it again o whatever girl he hired and I could not let him do that to Jess." I said standing up straight. "I didn't do that to impress you I did it to save Jess and any others he would hurt" I replied

"No offence meant love, just surprised not many would have picked that path." He said as he moved closer to me. I just stood still as he came to stand in front of me. He carefully put his hand on my chin and carefully turned my head from side to side looking over the damage that was done to my face. "Elijah was right we need to get you to the hospital love." He said as he steered me towards the door. I turned back to look at my bosses lifeless body.

"What about him?" I asked looking up at Klaus.

"Well I assume you will be wanting that dealt with so it can get back to business around here, I will have it taken care of love no need to worry." He said as we walked towards the front. Walking around the corner I saw Elijah closing the front door and turning the sign to closed he turned to look up at me.

"It is done she won't remember anything that has transpired her today, just that she got off early." He said as he looked around.

"Thank you to both of you, I don't want to think what could have happened if you had not found me." turning towards Klaus an looking up at him. "I don't want to go to the hospital, I just want to go home and pretend this never happened, I honestly want to forget I even know you two and what you are but I can't so I am asking you to let me walk out that door and for you not to follow me." I asked looking up at both of them as I walked to the door.

"Now you know I can't do that love till we find out why you can't be compelled, I am not letting you out of my sight." Klaus said as he picked up a book on the counter that Jess had been stacking. Now I was beyond mad at him. Marching up to him and getting in his face.

"Now you listen to me you control freak, I am not someone you can boss around and control, so you are going to listen to me and stay the hell out of my way, or so help me god I will tell anyone I can get to listen to me about what and who you are." I said as I clenched my fists tight. God how I wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"You can try and tell whoever you want love but I promise you I am not above snapping your neck like I did his." I just laughed at his statement that really pissed him off.

"You won't kill me, do you want to know how I know, because you want to know what I am and if you kill me not only will you be giving me what I wanted in the first place before you stopped me last night, you will forever be asking yourself what I am and if there is any more like me, so go ahead and kill me I don't care what you do to me." I said as I turned and walked passed Elijah towards the door.

"Don't you walk away from me." Klaus said in a loud voice. Just as my hand touched the door my head started to spin. I could hear Klaus as he continued to yell for me to stop that's when everything went black. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Klaus saying he had me.

_~Klaus's Pov~_

I was beyond furious at her and her anger towards me and everything I have done for her in the past 24 hours. For her to challenge me like this I must say it is honorable and brave but utterly stupid on her part. Watching her turn and walk away towards the door. I started to yell at her when I saw her start to fall. Rushing towards her and catching her before she fell.

"It's alright I've got you love." I said as I caught her looking up at Elijah. I looked down on her, the bruises were starting to form and her eye had fully swollen shut and her lip was busted and still bleeding. I held her up with one arm as I started to bite my wrist to heal her when Elijah stopped me.

"You can't do that brother, you heard her she wants to die and if she finds out she has your blood in her system she may not hesitate to end her life and then you will still be without answers." He said standing up and looking down at me.

"So what is it you will have me do brother, we can't just leave her like this." I say standing up and holding her in my arms. Elijah looked on at her sleeping form in my arms.

"We can take her back to the house, set her up in one of the rooms and keep an eye on her, we can get a doctor to come and look her over, I'll go get the car and bring it around so we can take her back to the house." He said moving out the door.

_~Niki's Pov~_

My head was pounding worse than a New Year's eve hangover, moving made my whole body hurt. I tried to open my eyes but only one of them opened. Looking around at everything my heart started to race. Where the hell am I and how did I get here. Moving the blankets aside I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and I tried to stand up. I got about two steps before my knees got weak and gave out from under me and I fell.

"Oh hold on their love, you should be in bed resting, you need to heal." Klaus said as he helped me back in to bed. He placed me on the bed and moved to cover me back up with the blankets.

"Where the hell am I Klaus, and what am I doing here?" I said trying to get as comfortable as I could.

"Well after our little fight in the shop you went to leave and decided to pass out instead, so seeing as how I have no invitation in to your place of residence, me and Elijah thought it would the best if we brought you back here to be looked after and checked out by the doctor seeing as how you don't intend to go seek one out yourself." He said as he peered out the window as I looked up him.

"Listen I know you probably don't hear this a lot but thank you for being so kind to me even though I have been a bit of an outright bitch towards you." I said placing my hands in my lap and looking up at him.

"Well you would be right about that, I tell you I have only heard that a handful of times in my many years on this earth." He said as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "You would have been heeled by now but due to your insistent, adamant, persistent, and unrelenting which ever adjective you wish to use, you want to end your life so Elijah said it would be a mistake because you might end your life with the vampire blood in your system would not be good right now." He said as he shifted on the bed. He leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"So let me guess you still want to find out about me and what I am, so me killing myself with your blood in my system would be a big no no right about now, I'll let you in on something there is absolutely nothing about me that is of interest." I said leaning back against the headboard.

"Now I don't believe that, if I did you would not be here right now, I would have let you jump that night. Sitting up straight and looking up at him.

"Wait hold on, just how long have I been asleep?" I asked as I felt my heart start to race.

"It's alright love, I can hear your heart racing already, you have only been out for two days now, you needed to rest anyway." He said as he placed his hands behind his head making himself for comfortable.

"Again thank you for taking care of me but I have things I have to do and now my rent is late and I don't have the money to pay it, so I need to go talk to my landlord and work out a payment plan or something." I said as I tried to move out of bed but her was up and stopping me before I could.

"That won't be a problem, as you can see your stuff is already here, so no need to get out of bed." Looking past him I hadn't noticed the boxes on the other side of the room and other things from my apartment. This was too much, he was too much.

"Klaus one I am not your damn sister you can't just move my stuff without asking me and second how the hell did you even get in to my place if I have not invited you in?" I asked well pretty much yelled at him, watching him back away from me.

"Well since you asked so nicely, yes I may not be able to walk in to your apartment but compelling you little friend Jess to pack up your things was easy enough, and second if I am going to find out what you are I can't have you hiding away some where I can't get to you now can I?" he said as he looked down on me.

* * *

A/N Hello my peeps. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I meant to have it up a little earlier to go with the season premiere of the new season of The Originals, but better late than never. So please let me know what you think. I love your feedback, so please hit the little button and give it a review. Plus I want to know how you enjoyed Klaus's pov.

The next chapter should be up soon. I'm sorry it takes so long to up load new chapters I hand write them then type them up. So again let me know what you think. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey there Ladies and Gents, I know it's been about a month since I have updated and I am sorry for that I just got a little busy but good news is I have the next few chapters hand written. All I need to do is just type and edit them and they should be good to go. I also want to say thank you for all the love on the last chapter. It means a lot to me. So without feather ado I give to you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and love it.

* * *

~Niki's pov~

Klaus had left me a little while ago, I have been just sitting here thinking about what has happened over the past few days. How had it come to this, my whole life boxed up and sitting to the side in a room that was bigger than my now old apartment, in one of the oldest plantation houses just outside the quarter. I started laughing to myself when a knock came at the door. Trying to sit up without hurting myself anymore I said come in. watching the door open I see Elijah walk in with a tray.

"I thought you may be a little famished." He said as he placed the tray down and he helped me sit up against the head board. He was right I was beyond starving seeing as how I have not eaten in three days. There was a bagel and coffee and an amazing looking bowl of fruit and glass of orange juice. Looking up at him I do my best to come off as thankful.

"Thank you for this, but you didn't have to." I said picking up a grape and eating it.

"Oh nonsense, someone here has to make you feel like this is not a prison, plus in your conduction I'm guessing the pain would be too much for you taking the stairs at the moment." He said as he sat in the chair across from my bed. Taking a sip of the orange juice I look up at him.

"So if not a prison, then why could I not stay in my own place?" I asked as I took a bite of the bagel.

"I am sorry for my brothers actions he is not one for asking before he acts on doing something, After all these years it's still do first and ask questions later." He said looking on. "You might want to eat up the doctor will be here soon to look you over." He said standing.

"So should I even ask if you asked him nicely or did you just compel him?" I said laughing as I took another bite of my bagel. Elijah just smiled and left closing the door behind him. After he left I polished off the food on the tray he had brought me. Now that I had some food in me I was starting to feel a bit better. The doctor had come in a little time later. I was going to be okay he even gave me some pills for the pain. I'm not a pill person so I won't be taking them. I was feeling good enough to get up and take a shower. I let out a satisfied sigh as the hot water washed over me. My place well old place never had hot water. Oh I was never going to leave this shower. I mean this shower was the shower women dreamed of. After I washed my hair and soaped down and rinsed off and I grabbed my towel and just wrapped it around me as the bathroom door flew open and in walked Klaus's sister looking pissed off.

"Just what kind of game do you think you are playing at with my family?" She said placing her hands on her hips as she just stood there.

"I am not playing any game trust me when I say I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here, so do me a favor and get the hell out, I am tired of you and your brother just storming in without knocking you would think with all your years on this earth that you would have learned some damn manners, now get the hell out." I screamed at her. Just then Klaus stormed in.

"Rebekah what the hell are you doing in here?" Klaus screamed at her.

"Nicklaus she is playing some kind of game, you may not be able to see it but I can, she is playing you. "She screamed at him just as Elijah walked in to the bathroom.

"Great now it's a party!" I say sarcastically as I pull my towel tighter around me. Elijah gave me a look of sympathy.

"Alright let's give her some privacy." Elijah said trying to move there fighting out of the bathroom. Closing the door as they walked out. Getting dressed in a pair of boy shorts and jeans, and a bra and tank top. Brushing out my hair and putting it up in a messy bun. After checking to make sure none of my cuts had opened up and hung up my towel and opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and in to the hard chest of Klaus. Slowly looking from his chest all the way up to a smirk then his eyes.

"Keep smirking and I might just slap that smirk right off your face." I say moving past him and in to the room. He laughed as I moved passed him in to the room. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to leave?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Well now love no need to be testy, just observing is all." he said as he leaned against the bathroom door frame still smirking.

"Honestly I think I have a right to be as you so nicely put it testy, my life has been up rooted because you deem me to be some kind of threat to you which I'm not by the way, all my stuff has been moved without me being asked if that what I wanted and now I can't even take a show without you or one of your siblings bursting in the door, So yeah I am a little more than testy." I said as picked up my laptop bag off the chair and pulled out my kindle out of the side pocket. Walking over and sitting back down on the bed.

Watching him push off the door frame and walk to the end of the bed and look up at me. "I need you to understand that when I come across someone or something that I have never seen nor heard of I am a bit hesitant about it or them, now you come along and my vampire powers cannot affect you, so you can see why I would rather have you close and not have you fall in to the wrong hands that could use you against me." he said as he watched me.

"Well next time you want something Klaus just try asking me instead of just doing it without me knowing about it, if you want to know something about me just ask, if you would like me to do something just ask, there is no need to man handle me like I am some kind of rag doll, I will be as helpful as I can be to you finding out what It is you want to know about me, all I am asking is you just show me a little kindness I promise I won't tell anyone." I said that last part with a smile.

"I understand and I will take these requests under advisement, I do admit I can sometimes be a bit impulsive at times but it is all with good cause." He said smirking. He walked over and picked up my kindle. "We have many first editions down stairs and you chose to use this?" he said placing it back down as he looked at me.

I just laughed as I looked up at him. "Well I am not really looking forward to the pain that would come with me trying to use the steps right now so this will just have to do." I said smiling as I watched him.

"Well what would do you like to read I could go select a few for you to read while you recover." He said looking down at me. Wow this was honestly a different side of him that I had not seen before.

"I like the great romances." I said smiling.

"Ah yes let me guess Romeo and Juliet." He said giving me a small laugh.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, I pretty much love anything that Shakespeare has written." Before I could even finish what I was going to say he was gone and back that quick. He placed a couple of books down in front of me. Picking them up I read the titles. He had brought me Hamlet, A Winter's Tale, Macbeth, A Midsummer Night's Dream and even Romeo and Juliet. I just smiled I was seriously holding first editions in my hand. I could do nothing but smile. "Thank you I now have enough to keep me busy for a few hours at least." I said smiling up at him. Just as he was about to say something the moment was interrupted by Elijah walking in asking to speak to Klaus alone. He looked down at me. "It's okay go I have enough to keep me busy for a while." I said as he walked out of the room with Elijah.

~Klaus's pov~

Part of me did not want to leave her side. The way she looked at the books and handled them with such care had me wondering if anyone had ever done anything for her before. The way she fought back when I had been nothing but stuck in my ways bossing her around and being controlling. She honestly reminded me of Caroline in a way. Now there was a name I had not thought of in a while. Niki was a fighter inside, the way she would call me on my actions proved that. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Elijah spoke.

"Nicklaus just what are your intentions with having her here, or have your forgotten that there are withes and werewolves that are plotting against all the time, she could be used against us and that will make us weak." Elijah said moving in to the living room. He was right.

"Brother dear I understand where you are coming from with this but I must know why she cannot be affected by us, that is what I worry about when I think of her being used against us brother." I say walking over and pouring myself a drink.

"Just what are you going to do if Marcel finds out about her?" Elijah asked looking on at me.

"Well about that brother Marcel already kind of knows about her, he came asking questions the night I saved her from jumping of the bridge, he asked her if she knew anything about the six dead night walkers that our dear sister had taken care of." I said turning to look at him.

"Nicklaus this is not good at all." Elijah said as he paced back and forth.

"You think I don't know that brother, you think I have not been thinking about her protection, I will not have another Davina situation on our hands." I said as I drank down the drink I had poured. "I will have it handled brother fear not." I said as I set my glass down on the piano top and walked out. I'm not sure who I was trying to convince more Elijah or myself.

~Niki's Pov~

It had been a few hours since Elijah had come to get Klaus and I had read a little bit before taking a nap. I sat up in bed and just listened, the house seemed really quite. Getting out of bed and fixing my messy bun that had fallen out while I slept I walked towards the door and slowly opened it. I still couldn't hear anyone. So I decided to try my luck at finding the kitchen because I was starving. Taking my time nice and slow down the steps without much pain I finally made it to the bottom step. Just as my bare foot touched the last step at the bottom the doorbell rang. I stood there waiting for what seemed like the longest minute of my life. No one came to answer it.

"I know someone is in there I can hear your heart beating on the other side of the door, please don't make me brake down the door." the person said on the other side. I slowly tip toed towards the door and placed my hand on the handle and turned. I opened the door reveling the man we had seen the other night. He smiled as he looked down on me through the little space I had opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to sound stern.

"You may not remember me but we meant the other night, I'm Marcel I am looking for the man you were with that night, His name is Klaus. Does he stay here?" He asked stepping forward a bit.

"Listen I only meant him that night and all we did was talk, I haven't the slightest clue where he is and I am not feeling well at all, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said standing up straight.

"Oh well I am sorry I did not mean to keep you from feeling better, but I have to ask do you live here?" He asked looking at me right in the eyes. It was the same look Klaus had when he tried to compel me to forget about him and what had happened in his living room. Looking him in the eyes I answered.

"Yes I do live here." I said as he continued to try and compel me.

"Do you know where Klaus or his brother Elijah is?" He asked

"No he is not here and I have never meant his brother Elijah." I said. He looked satisfied enough with my answers.

"Tell no one was here, let's just keep this between us, nod your head if you understand. He commanded. I nodded my head as he turned and walked down the steps and away from the house. I slowly closed the door and locked it. I leaned against the door and blew out the breath I was holding. I stood there and said a quick prayer that he had believed me. After standing there for a few minutes I walked down the hallway and found the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and opened the door. It looked like someone had just been shopping. Nothing was open yet. I grabbed a can of ginger ale and some deli lunch meat and bread from the fridge. I turned around and set my items on the kitchen island. I started to look through the cabinet to find a glass and a small plate. I found what I was looking for in the third one I looked in. I took the plate and set it down on the island as I turned to fill my glass with ice. When I turned back around I almost screamed when I saw a guy with dark hair he kind of looked a little young.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" I asked stepping back from the counter.

"Whoa it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he held his hands up.

"Yeah that's what every damn murderer in a movie says." I say looking at him.

"Listen Klaus sent me to check up on you, I'm Josh I promise I am not going to hurt you, because then Klaus would hurt me, and I have not been a vampire that long and I really don't want to die." He said as he walked up to the island and leaned on it looking at me.

"So why does Klaus think I need a baby sitter?" I said as I set my cup on the counter and opened my ginger ale and poured it. I looked up at him. "Umm can I get you something to drink or eat?" I said before I thought about it. "I'm sorry I did not think that through, do you eat normal food?" I asked looking at him. He just gave a little laugh.

"Yes with a healthy diet of blood I can eat normal food and it will be fine." He said as he sat down on one of the stools and watched me make my sandwich.

"So how bad did you mess up to have to get stuck babysitting me?" I asked as I finished making my sandwich. Just as he was about to answer me when Klaus walked in followed by Elijah not looking happy at all?

"Want to tell me who stopped by Niki?" Klaus asked walking up to me.

* * *

A/N Thank you ladies and gents for reading the next chapter. I honestly had no idea where this chapter was going to go but it turned out really well I think. I hope you enjoy it. Well go ahead and hit that little button and let me know what you think. I should have the next chapter done and up in a few days I'm hoping by Sunday night. If not it will be up sometime Monday. Now that I have my laptop working again I will be able to upload faster. So please hit that little button and let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas let me know I would be happy to add and try to work them in.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hello Ladies and Gents how have you been. I want to start by saying I am sorry for not having updated in a long time. I got distracted with another story that would not leave my head until I got it out. So I decided to work on that for a while but I am back now. I must say a lot has gone down on The Originals since I last posted and I am so happy Kol is back and oh my god Klaus's blood line is broken! I will say I am beyond sad and upset that Jackson is dead I don't think I will ever get over him being gone. I mean come on really he was perfect for Haley. I am going to be answering your reviews like I do with my new story. I feel that it connects with the reader and letting them know that I do read them. Anyway I am going to let you read the next chapter and it may or may not be a long one. I hope you enjoy.  
**Sofia313- I am glad that you think I am off to a great start and I hope****you continue to read and enjoy and I can't wait for you to read more.****  
****Katherine Sparrow- I am so happy that you like it and I can't wait for****you to read more.****  
****Under-the-moon94- I am back and I hope that you like what I have in****store for Klaus and Niki.****  
****Manuact14- I don't want to follow the show I am trying to branch out****on my own. I am still on the fence if I am going to have Niki be the****one with Klaus's child yet. As for Elijah I am not sure where I am****going with him and Niki just yet.****  
****ThePhantomismylove- I am writing more as I am typing this and I hope****you like what I have for you.****  
****KyKyxstandler- Honestly I am not really sure what I am going to make****her yet, for now she is just a girl in way over her head. I am also****glad you enjoyed it from Klaus's point of view.****  
****Minx1993- I am glad you enjoyed it I can't wait for you to read more.****  
****The Mikaelson Cupcake- I am so happy you are enjoying the story and I****am happy to be back and updating. I really hope you enjoy the next few****chapters I have in store for you.****  
****Brooke- I am happy you love the story and I plan to keep going for a while.****Brookeworm3- I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Looking past Josh I see Klaus lean against the counter waiting for me to answer his question. Setting down glass down after I had taken a healthy drink. Letting the cold crisp liquid run down my throat. I looked up and meant the worried eyes of josh as he looked on also waiting for my answer.  
"Now what makes you think someone besides the little baby sister you sent to watch me was here, No offence." I said looking over towards Josh.  
"None taken." He said as he watched on.

"Now love there is no need for games just tell me who was here." Klaus said moving around the counter and standing in front of me.  
"You already know he was here, Klaus so why do I have to say anything, Ah now I get it, Let me guess that the werewolf part of you smelled it when you walked in the front door." I said I turned to finished making my sandwich.

"Who knows maybe I am trying to see if you would tell me the truth." He said taking the mayo from me and setting it down and grabbing my shoulders and tuning me to face him.  
"Let's just be honest you just want to know if I can be compelled by him, now if you don't mind I would really love to get make to making something to eat because I am starving, but the answer is no I still can't be compelled trust me he tried I played long I am pretty sure he bought it, he just wanted to know if you lived here and I told him no that I was the one who lived here." I said as I turned back to making my food.  
"Now I wonder how he knew to look here, were you followed by any chance?" He asked looking over at Josh.  
"No I made sure to take the back way so I would not be seen." Josh said standing up just a bit straighter as he tried to convince Klaus what he was saying was true. I had no reason not to think it wasn't. Just by the looks of it you could tell Josh was scared of Klaus. Elijah was still off to the side keeping quite as he watched on.

"Well I want you to go back to the compound and be sure to keep those ears open I want a report of everything Marcel is doing, I don't want anything like to happen again, Elijah why don't you see young Joshua here to the door while I have a word with Niki." Klaus said watching Josh and his brother walk out of the kitchen. Once they were gone he turned to me.

"Now I am not asking much from you love just honesty and for a little bit of trust, I don't think that is much now do you?" He said watching me.

"Oh no I would be more than willing to be honest with you, but you see it is hard to do when you do things without asking me like oh I don't know moving me out of my place without asking me for starters, and keeping me here like I am some kind of prisoner, all be it a nice prison but a prison none the less." I said I turned to grab a plate and put my knife in to the sink. Placing my sandwich on the plate and cleaning up the rest of the little mess I had made.

"I did that for your own protection, and yes I would rather have you here then where I can keep an eye on you till I figure out what is going on." He said leaning against the counter watching my every move.

"Fine I get it, I really do and I am willing to abide by these rules you want to impose over me but I want to negotiate the terms of this imprisonment you have bestowed me with." I asked turning to reach in to the cabinet for a small bag of chips to go with my sandwich. I heard him let out a chuckle as he smiled down at me.

"Oh do tell me what are these terms that you have." He said as he crossed his arms and watched me.

"Well first I want to be able to go back to work, I can't imagine what Jess is going through without me there and I have some explaining to do well more like lies to tell" I sad looking up at him. "Before you start to think that I am just going to run away the first chance I get I won't all be it the thought did cross my mind but I am just too tired to run and I have a feeling you would find me where ever I went anyway." I said as I carried my lunch over to the table and sat down slowly making sure not to hurt myself anymore then I already was.

"I don't see why I can't let you go back to work for now but if at any time I deem it to unsafe then I am locking you in your room." He said sitting in the seat across from me.

"How barbaric of you." I say as I open my bag of chips and eat one as I extend my arm to offer him. He looks at it for a few seconds before taking one and eating it.

"Not barbaric just being careful as all." Klaus said just as Elijah walked backed back into the kitchen.

"Well now it may be just a bit drastic to just have her locked up in her room I mean you could at least let her come down to make herself something to eat every now and then." Elijah said giving me a small smile.

"I may be a bit of an ass brother but I am not going to starve the poor girl of course she is allowed in just about any part of the house." He said looking up at his brother and giving him a small laugh.

"You two are just loads of fun; now back to my job can I go back or not?" I asked putting my half eaten sandwich down on the plate and taking a drink.

"You can go as long as you I don't know check in every few hours that seems fair now doesn't it brother?" Klaus asked as he stood up.

"'I don't see a problem with that, gives her the freedom she wants and her place of employment is not fair so she should be safe there, I will see if we can't get Davina to spell the little shop so no one but us can enter, would that put you more at ease Niklaus?" Elijah said as started to pull out his phone.

"Seriously you are going to put a spell on the shop, is that even possible?" I asked in a bit of shock that they could just do that.

"Yes it should be fairly simple." Elijah said trying but failing at trying to convince me that it would.

"Ok just one little problem with your plan, what if one of the people that comes in to the shop all the time just happens to be I don't know one of you or some other supernatural being, how am I going to explain that to not only them that I know about what they are but to Jess that they can't come in?" I asked looking up at both brothers from the table.

"She does have a point Klaus you of all people know half the damn city is as she put it a supernatural being for crying out loud." Klaus's brother added.

"We will come up with something but you can go back in a day or two, your still in pain and need rest that is my final offer." Klaus said as he looked down at me.

"Fine but can I call Jess and tell her I won't be in for a few more days?" I asked hopefully.

"That won't be a problem I told her not to come back for at least a week so that way we had time to clean up the mess that's there." Elijah added.

"Well now that we have that settled I am going to be paying Marcel a little visit, care to join me brother?" Klaus asked looking over at Elijah.

"I suppose I should join you, we would not want you to go starting another world war now, would we?" Elijah said looking at me with a smirk.

"Wait a minute you started a world war?" I said looking at Klaus in shock. "How does someone even go about pissing off that many people in order to start a freaking war?" I asked looking at Elijah. He just looked at a Klaus who was smirking and just shook his head. "Which one was it?"

"Oh no need to worry about that love plus I am pretty sure I had a hand in starting both of them." Klaus said shrugging as he stood up. I just smirked and took another bite of my sandwich. I watched as they both headed out of the kitchen and just as he was almost out of sight Klaus turned around. "Please do stay on the grounds and around and in the house would you." He asked

"I will scouts honor." I said finishing off the last of my chips and sandwich as I watched him walk out the door.

I had cleaned up my plate and mess that I had made and walked to the back door and opened it. I made my way towards the pool and looked over the water. I slipped my foot out of my flip flop and dipped my toes in feeling the cool water against my skin. As I dipped my toes in the water I looked around me, groves and apple trees as far as the eye can see. I took my pool out of the water and slipped it back on and walked towards the little gate. I unlocked it and walked through moving towards the big apple tree in front of me. I found a little basket outside the gate and picked it up. As I made my way around the tree I started to pick up ripe looking apples and adding them to the basket. After I had about a dozen or so I started to make my way back towards the house. I made sure to lock the gate as I passed through it. I made my way around the pool and up the steps and as I was about to open the door it flew open and knocking me back hard, I landed on my back hitting my head as I went down. Reaching up to feel the back of my head I felt a lump starting to form. Blinking away the haze in my eyes I looked up and saw Rebekah standing there in the door way looking down at me.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" She pretty much yelled at me as I tried to sit up while holding the back of my head.

"Well hello to you to, hasn't anyone ever told you to open a door carefully because you never know who is behind it." I said standing up. "Plus what I was doing was none of your concern." Looking at her before I started picking up the apples and putting them back in the basket. "If you must know I was just picking some fresh apples from the tree over there." I said pointing to the tree as I picked up the last apple and made my way passed her and walked inside. I set the basket down on the counter next to the sink and begin rinsing them off. She walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"Now that we have some alone time I would like to talk girl to girl." She said standing on the other side of the island. I turned around to look at her is I dried the apples and placed them in a big bowl on the center of the island.

"Well more like women to bitch, want to take a guess at which one you are?" I said looking up at her.

"There now no need to be snippy, like I said I just want to chat, I want to know what you are doing here and what you want with my brothers?" She asked placing her hands on the counter while giving me what I'm guessing was meant to be a look that should have been scaring me but was not working at all.

"If you really want to know why you don't go ask him, I honestly don't care to talk to someone who has been nothing but a ragging bitch to me." I said with a little laugh as I turned and placed the towel on the counter. Just as I was turning around to face her again I felt myself slammed up against the fridge. My head rung from the impact, it was still hurting from hitting the ground. Her arm was across my neck making it hard to breathe, my hands trying with everything I had to pull her arm off of me.

"I will ask you this once more, what are you doing here and what do you want with my brothers?" She said pressing harder against my throat. When I felt that it was like something inside me had snapped. I gripped her arm with everything I had and it happened so fast. The next thing I knew she was flat up against the fridge with her arm wrenched behind her back.

"Now I have honestly had it with you and your brothers treating me like I am some weakling who can't defend herself, see I have had just about enough of you bossing me around, I have told you twice now to go ask your brothers why I am here because I honestly don't care for your bitchy attitude." I said as I twisted her arm just a little harder to get my point across. "Now if you don't mind I am going to go lay down because that is twice now you have made me hit my head rather hard and I am feeling a bit dizzy, but if you ever lay your hands on me again you will regret that choice and just so you know I am not kidding let this be a warning enough." I said as I twisted so hard I finally heard her arm snap and brake. I let go and stepped back watching her hold her against her chest as she cried out in pain.

"Klaus will have your head for this." She yelled at me. I just laughed at her and stepped closer to her getting in her face.

"Oh you think so, what is he going to say when I let him in on you not only making me hit my head not only once but twice, I mean after all he has for some unknown reason to me put me under his protection, now what would he say if he found out his own sister went behind his back and hurt me?" I watched as her anger grew even more before shutting her mouth. "Plus do you really honestly think I care what he does to me, I mean after all I was trying to end my life not even seventy two hours ago so he would be doing me a favor really." I said picking up apple and taking a bite. "Now like I said I am off to lay down for a bit." Turning my back to her and walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. Shutting the door behind me I took a seat on the bed and looked down at my hands. They were shaking; I had no idea what just happened. I just over powered a thousand year old vampire and broke her arm. Needless to say my adrenaline was running a bit high at the moment.

I had never felt that kind of rage flow through me before. To be honest I was beyond that scared of what just happened. I slowly finished my apple and tossed the core in the trash. By the time I was finished I had relaxed a bit. I could not keep my eyes off the door. I could not shake the feeling that Klaus or Elijah was going to come through that door and either yell at me and or kill me. I moved to lie down on placing my head on the pillow and I curled up in to a ball and waited.

~Few hours later~

I awoke to a door being slammed. I was not sure how long I had slept. Tossing the covers back I tip toed out of bed towards the window. Looking out I saw Klaus and his sister walking out of the house and getting in to his Rover and driving off. I turned around when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." I answered as I backed up against the window. I watched as the door handle turned and in walked Elijah calm and relaxed. He offered me a small smile as he saw me huddled against the window.

"I mean you now harm I promise." He said as he stopped just at the end of the bed. "I have just come to see how you are doing and if you need anything." He offered me another small smile.

"I am ok, I think." I gave him trying to keep my nerves as clam as I could. It looked as though something caught his eye as he moved towards the head of the bed and picked up the pillow I had been sleeping on. I hadn't noticed it before but it had blood on it. My hand flew up to the back of my head and sure enough I felt that there was dried blood there. Looking up at him with wide eyes and my hand still on the back of my head. I was at a loss for words.

"No need to worry dear and to answer the question written on your face, yes we happen to already know what happened here while we were gone today, our dear sister was none too happy to having to admit what she had done, plus her arm had not yet fully healed from what you had done." He said setting the pillow down on the bed and looking up at me.

"I am so sorry, she had knocked me on my ass then tried to threaten me and something inside me snapped, at the point I had just about enough of being pushed around by your brother and her that I just got mad, not to mention she was being a total bitch, that did not help her any." I said with a small laugh.

"Well our sister has not always been the best at getting along with other women; I do think it is payback for Klaus not letting her live her own life I suppose." He said making his way towards me. He came to stand right in front of me. He went to reach for my hand to move it when I flinched. He stilled his hand as he looked at me. "I promise I won't hurt you I just want to look and make sure you are ok." He went to reach for my hand again and I didn't flinch this time. Allowing him to move my hand to check the back of my head. I let my hand fall to my side as he moved towards the bathroom. A few seconds later he came back out holding a little medical kit. He motioned for me to sit on the bed. He stood behind me and he gently cleaned off all the blood and applied a tiny bit of ointment to the cut.

"Thank you for that, I hadn't noticed it before now." I said as he moved to toss away the little towel that had dried blood on it and put the med kit away.

"No thank you needed, now what would you like for dinner you must be famished." He said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N Hey there I want to say thank you for staying with me while I started to write and get a feel for my other story. You all have been amazing and I would love to know what you think. So do me a little favor and hit that review button it would mean so much to me. On a side note how is everyone liking The Originals? I am not going to lie I am not liking Cami as a vampire, but seriously Finn got hot! LoL anyway I hope everyone has and amazing week and I am sorry there is not more Klaus and Niki but I promise there will be in the next one.


End file.
